Awaken Azrael
by Acrostic
Summary: “Stop trying to disillusion yourself Terra…I’m not going anywhere until your cold dead body rests at my feet which is most definitely unavoidable…”
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Titans_

_Author: Since this is a site is to improve a writer's skill (if you can even call me that) Critiques would be greatly appreciated. What can I do to improve? I would assume there's much to improve on. Thank you for taking the time to read, and hopefully review._

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

"You were the best friend I ever had" apparently she scoffed inwardly

"Terra, no…"

"_I'm the only one who can stop it" and I don't really care what happens to me now anyway. Nothing makes sense; at least staying around here definitely doesn't…_

"_Terra it's too late!"_

"_It's never to late remember?" She forced a smile. At least it's not for the city, but it is much too late for me._

_Terra let out a guttural yell a yellow glow surrounding her._

_I'm going to ruin everything he worked for; I'm going to stop this._

_Terra stood breathing hard exhausted._

_Tears streamed down her face._

"_No…I'm not going to cry! You can't make me cry. Not anymore." she stood defiant, fist to elbow she pulled the lava back down around back to the belly of the volcano._

_She didn't expect the second…it surrounded her but the yellow energy produced a barrier protecting her from the sweltering degrees of the lava._

_The yellow glow seemed to protect her from being burned alive but couldn't stop it from turning her into a monument. Before she was completely stone she raised her hands. The volcano stopped. _

_Chapter 2: At Mind_

Terra stood or existed in a seemingly bottomless pit A blinding light was somehow shining above her. Blinking under the beaming light, realizing she was in her traveling clothes that she had worn since she had been banished from Markovia or rather since she had destroyed it. She tried to pierce her ebony surroundings her cerulean eyes wide. The pure darkness surrounding her was almost suffocating; with uncertainty she ventured to break the unreal silence that seemed to blanket over this place…where ever this 'place' is.

"H-hello is anyone there? Her voice echoed in the 'abyss'

"Of course there is, I am always here"

She turned around, nonplussed, recognizing the voice in a heartbeat

"No not _you_"

"_Oh, but it is. Surprised? You shouldn't be" _

He seemed to materialize right before her eyes, she couldn't tell if he was angry the mask saw to that.

"No, I killed you" she glared backing up, motioning to use her powers

"You'll find your powers, quite useless here"

She stared at him skeptical

"Where is here?" She asked 

"Well, that would ruin everything" he replied cryptically

"I hate you" she half whispered choking out the words like vile. 

"Why would you say that, my _dear_ apprentice?"

Looking up surprisingly then dredging up the courage she didn't feel, pointing at him accusingly

"I hate you because…when I came back you were no better than—you had promised to keep care of me, you _beat _me simply because-"

"You _failed_, if you would have done as you were told to in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation at all. Don't brand me as the result of your fate. Even I have a limit to my patience, Terra"

_My fate? What…why is he always…how does he do this!_

Terra covered her ears

"Shut up!" she said angrily backing away from him—

Only to find out the 'ground' here wasn't to be depended on, she fell through the black. Arms flailing but only grasping air.

Slade looked down calmly.

"I could have warned you…"

"Ahhh…!"

Falling at an unreal speed that even if she could; her powers would be of no use.

She yelped landing hard on a cold metal floor. Slowly she began standing up rubbing her head painfully. She was quick to realize she wasn't in her traveling clothes anymore instead she was garbed in her Titan tank top and knee length yellow shorts.

The black void was replaced with a familiar setting, Terra examined her surrounding incredulously. The soft glow of the monitors played on her face monitors displaying the Titans semantics

She turned at the sound of clinking metal a barely visible staircase that Terra undoubtedly recognized. Slade was walking deliberately down them stopping at the bottom step to look at her

"You could have taken the stairs…"

Terra stared mouth agape speechless.

She followed his striding form, now standing, his back to her studying the monitors

He looked over his shoulder eyeing her.

"Good times" he said it almost as if it was a boring, but good joke

"When I was with the Titans" Terra recited to her self

"No, when you were with me" Slade corrected Terra directed her gaze sharply on Slade

"All you ever did was lie to me" she said furiously fists clenching at her sides

Slade shrugged.

"Perhaps, I pawned and manipulated my dear Terra, but I never lied"

"Is there a difference?"

"There is a considerable difference, my dear…"

"You see everything I told you was true. You know that I gave you what you wanted"

"You betrayed me"

"No, you betrayed me by…failing--miserably I might add simply because of you and your infatuation"

Chapter 3: Failure Comes in Different Forms 

He seemed to turn to smoke Terra turned searching-suddenly the familiar semblance of jagged molten rock appeared. No longer in her titans uniform instead it was replaced with the suit Slade had given her.

The one that had branded her his property permanently claiming her as his. She once again could feel it's cold metal on her skin, it's power. At the time it had been comforting to belong to him he had made her feel safe. He also gave her the assurance of vindication on Beast Boy who had rejected her in her one time of need. It had been his fault and he had plastered her with guilt, labeling her as the only one in the wrong. This one above all the others felt more real to her; she looked down at her self-her mind reeling

_This couldn't be real this can't be reality. It just can't. But the suit, I can feel it just like before…I can feel everything, but it can't be real…_

Slade suddenly from behind her in the corner of the dark lair took a sharp intake of breath 

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

She looked up turning sharply at his now visible form surveying the caverns "Not any good ones" She growled 

"None?"

"Shut up"

"You don't speak to me that way" His tones were clipped with anger

"I killed you"

"What a ridiculous thing to say…" he said calmly with a certain humorous tone.

"As you can see I'm very much alive" he finished

Terra's sense of déjà vu was almost overwhelming he stopped in front of her ruffly as if to call her to attention

"I wish you weren't," she said angrily

"You're wrong Terra because I know your secret, you wouldn't wish me dead knowing what I am…would you?" 

Terra took a moment looking up at him her eyes filled with the undeniable sense of confusion

"What, what are you talking about?"

Clasping his hands behind his back casually

"You know what I'm talking about"

Terra shook her head backing away from him hitting the volcanic rock wall. Memories began to form back in to her mind as if they had been locked away suddenly became real

"No, you don't know" she said with sudden conviction.

"No matter how many times you say that youcan'tmake it _true_ my dear, dear apprentice"

"You can't know…i-it's not possible" she whispered harshly

"I'm afraid it is"

"How could you know?" she choked it was like a horrible nightmare that played over and over in you head endlessly torturing.

"I know everything about you Terra I always have, and always will you can't hide from me, and you know that. Don't you?"

"Stop it you-you can't …you just can't!" she feel to her knees desperately holding her head forcing back tears.

"I do and you know I'll find a way to make you suffer for it here in you mind or in reality if it comes to it, which I doubt will ever come to pass"

"My mind…" realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Slade was dead she had killed him. Everything flooded her mind undoubtedly an odd sensation. She was dreaming, but why it was so realistic is a science beyond Terra.

"Why of course…silly girl" Slade turned away walking to the jagged outlines looking at them in admiration, then turning back to Terra. She was just now noticing how unanimated her surroundings where

_How unreal they are_

"I give you too much credit I assumed you already knew…"

"Quite foolish of me…"

She stood up shakily

"You're not real—none of this is real." _I have to get out of here_, _but how? _

Walking quickly away into the darkness stopping as Slade appears in front of her

"Oh but that's quite impossible" he said mere inches from her face

She could smell the metallic tint from his mask

"Get away from me!" Terra stood quickly the room began to shake

Slade looked up at the rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Losing control Terra? Of course you are."

He said my powers wouldn't work! 

"I can't take this anymore, its not real, it's not…" glass seemed to form in her throat

"Maybe not, but you're never waking up and I'll be here forever and so will you, I'll make sure of it" He said viciously grabbing her shoulders

"NO! I'm leaving this I'm…" Terra growled shaking his hands off her.

He seemed to chuckle

"You're actually waking up. Impressive but it's doubtful you'll find it any less sufferable than here, Terra"

_Your wrong, because in the real world you dead.._

It was an odd sensation like she was waking up in slow motion Slade's voice was distant almost a whisper, but she could still hear his last words.

"I'll be waiting" Chapter 4: Waking up to Reality 

The statue of Terra's stone eyes cracked the particles of rock seeming to 'pop' off the statue. Glowing fissures begin to form along the trail of tears under her eyes then continuing around her skull. It follows down her breasts then her stomach tracing down her thigh cracking loudly. Forking off until the statue resembles that of a puzzle. The yellow glow throbs pieces of rock crumpling off the monument all simultaneously burst in a blinding flash of light. The base crumbles the plaque reading 'A Teen Titan a True Friend' turns to dust. Revealing Terra's ragged form bowled over. Hair obscuring her face

Her ragged form hardly the image of the once proud Titan or the evil vindictive apprentice of Slade himself. As her almost perfectly preserved suit portrays.

She slowly attempts to stand up awkwardly her toes pointing in. She fails falling back on her knees her landing creating a plume of dust of what once was her prison made of stone.

She coughs

Reaching a shaking hand to brush the hair from her face revealing dark circles under her blue eyes.

"I'm awake. You were wrong, Slade" she rasped

Somehow she manages to crawl her way out of the over hang her statue once resided peacefully under. She falls on her knees awkwardly wincing at contact she almost curses realizing she was somewhat thankful for the remaining bandages on her suit. She looks up at the overcast sky the smell of mud filling her nostrils she examines the dripping trees

I'm the luckiest girl in the world she thinks sarcastically 

She struggles stumbling on unused legs, painfully.

Looking at her hands still gloved in their dark blue attire. Her face twisting in disgusts she rips the gloves of savagely.

Tossing them ungracefully to into a nearby undergrowth. Her little act of rebellion only causing her to lose her balance she falls sideways flinching as her bare hands make contact with cold stone her left hand managing to find a sharp rock begins to bleed. She struggles crawling unwary of the grounds unstable condition the ledge she fell on slick with mud begins to crack. Terra not being near her physical peak

Falls.

She cries out falling a good five-foot she lands face down.

She spits up a mixture of dirt a blood. A trickle of blood runs from her swollen noes.

"He said he make me suffer…" she laughed

It begins to drizzle

She looks up at the sky.

"…Bastard" she chokes a sick smile forming on her delicate, and from sun-deprivation pale features.

She feels her heart rate slow a fleeting feeling of weightlessness she blacks out. Her body goes limp.

_Terra stood waiting, waiting for the hit _

_Turning as she heard the voice behind her in the darkness…._

"_You know what your problem is, Terra? You think to much, you think to much about your opponents strengths it clouds your judgment makes you…"_

_Terra feels a metal staff strike her legs tripping her_

"_Oomph!"_

"_Fail!" Slade stood angrily above her pointing the staff at her chin_

"_And you know that your mission, your duty to me leaves no room for failure concentrate on your opponent weaknesses your strengths only then will you have a ghost of a chance at success"_

"_I know, but why can't I just use my powers?"_

"_You can't fully rely on them—It's all about circumstance Terra"_

"_Are we done?"_

_He seemed to consider this standing up straight retracting the bo staff placing it in his belt._

"_We're not done until I say we are done. You need to learn. No matter how much it hurts when you fall…you get back up"_

"_Get up"_

Terra takes a sudden intake of breath 

Sliding her knees up to her chest she flops clumsily on her butt leaning against the ledge.

She looks at the ugly gash on her hand

"En…dang it" She closes her eyes in pain tiredly she lays her head to the side.

Off in the distance she can see the faint outline of Titans Tower through the haze of fog created by the drizzle.

"They don't want me back. I can't go back not after what I've done there is no redeeming myself they're better off without me" She mumbles hugging herself shivering violently in the cold.

For after what seemed like eternity she forces her self to stand once more stumbling with the grace of a drunkard.

She reaches her uninjured hand out to the wall for support tapping it questioningly a few times as if to prove it's integrity, she leans on it's wet surface

Limping, her hair soaked by the constant drizzle

She sees the symbol still emblazoned on her chest she growls ripping it off.

She gasps eyes becoming saucers grasping her chest she crumples to the ground gasping in surprise and agony as she regains feeling in her spinal column then…she screams.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: I hope it wasn't a horrible failure. Yes, I do have a plot in mind. _


	2. Azrael

_A/N if this chapter came by to confusing please tell me. I liked the flashback but I'm not sure if it works out. Maybe to repetitive? Would anyone be interesting in being my beta reader? Thanks to you reviewers I appreciate you so much. Wish I could say more.  
_

_An Azreal is an angel of death._

_Azreal _

The earth rumbles. Mimicking it's master…

Terra shakes sobbing ruefully unfeeling or caring to her surroundings her blond hair sticks to her face wetly. She grabs her ankles the earth swirls around her madly sharp spikes protrude through the ground the ground rumbles as the tectonic plates mash together with unrelenting force.

Terra remembers, hatefully of the past wishing she hadn't been so foolish.

_She leaned against the caves frigid wall its cool surface calming her. She hadn't meant to hurt people it wasn't her fault she had these powers_

"…_Now I'm alone, and I'll always be alone" _

_"With me you would never be alone." A calm voice from the shadows replied._

_Shards of glass formed in her throat _

"_You…what do you want" she says fearfully jumping up now frantically scanning, the dark that surrounded her._

"_What I've always wanted. To help you" he appeared out of the dark a few feet in front of her. She backed up her face twisted into a snarl._

"_I distinctly remember telling you to leave me alone!" She yells angrily. Sending a rock square for him. _

_He merely turned his shoulder slightly the rock missed and hit the caves wall _

"_Still such a bad shot"_

"_Shutup" she shouted her eyes glowing._

"_I'm only trying to help you." He said almost sadly as if scolding an unruly child._

"_I don't need your help." She growled _

"_Oh I see another day another town is that how it is? You're just going to keep destroying until you figure it out on you own?" He said slicing into every word like a knife. _

"_No…" Terra says horrified by the certain truth to his words_

_He walks behind Terra she turns quickly backing up_

"_That when you do you'll just wish it all away by using your powers for good. That they will just forgive you?" _

_Terra couldn't break his gaze now inches from her face that deep blue eye piercing her soul like a javelin. His warm metallic breath invading her nostrils like the poison of his words seeping into her heart painfully. She looks at him squarely now shaking her head angrily _

"_None of it was my fault! I couldn't—I couldn't stop it…it wasn't me!" she shouts at him not believing her words as they streamed like venom from her lips._

"_Just go away!" She shouts her voice becoming hoarse_

_Suddenly she gasps falling grasping her head _

"_I can't…I can't control it…not my fault" she sobs pathetically. _

_Slade approaches her _

"_What a sad excuse, and that's all it is Terra. An excuse. You think if you can blame it all on the lack of control. All that blood on you hands will disappear because it wasn't really your fault"_

"_NO! That's not true! I don't have to listen to this"_

"_Yes you do…The truth hurts doesn't it?" Slade said with purposeful demure_

"_No" she whispers_

He turns walking away 

"_Wait!" she holds out her hand desperately as if it would stop him._

"_Help me…please…help me. I can't do it alone."_

"I…can't" Terra passed out her head lolled back her hands falling from her ankles her feet dangling unbidden Terra didn't try to stop it two years of suffering as stone, bottled in her essence. Now she allowed it to escape through her pain leaking out like the blood from her chest. Through her pain screaming and sobbing trailing off into the darkness of her heart. Her very self laced with pain unable to be comprehended. Finally released into the darkness of her empty soul. Her face placid as she floated into the air like a rag doll unmoving like an Azrael…an angel of death, to give what she wished to receive--waiting for what she was.

In the morbid darkness of overcast skies the rains forcing mud off the surrounding hills began melting streaming down the roads and sidewalks began to boil popping and hissing angrily. The shaking increased trees fell easily shaken from their roots. Out of the mounds began to emerge, monsters. The mountains shaking angrily as she awakened speaking through them as Azraels—the angels of death.

In the cities very core of existence with bustling crowds the streets began to do likewise. Taking more shape as they slowly began arising screaming in pain. That reflected their creator the mounds of monstrous dirt and rock arose from the city's foundations and streets pulsating with yellow energy stomping the ground crashing into everything in sight chaos insured people scatter some getting into their cars speeding off.

They were merciless in their destruction. 

Just as one reached with its arms to crush a car it was hit with a golden device freezing it from head to down.

"Titans fan out protect the people!" Robin yelled

The ice mound containing the stone creature fell cracking shattering to pieces like a glass mirror on the stone ground. Though, another ready to replace it promptly grows from the city's street.

_Terra's floating form breathed deeply yellow energy melting into the ground below her reaching to the core of Terra firma. _

Beastboy turned into a T-rex swinging his tail to felling a Golem.

Cyborg beside him shot his sonic canon at multiple forms. Protecting a group of people cowering behind him and Beastboy.

Raven engulfed the monsters in black pulling her hands apart in a sudden motion to tear them apart

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he dodged the swing of a large stone arm as it's arm got stuck in the wall of the building behind him he jumped around to the back of it. He stuck a bomb on its back, which beeped blinking red. Robin flipped out of the way crouching then covering his body with his cape. It exploded showing the air with yellow glowing rock it's disembodied arm knocking into another stone Golem who was crushing a mailbox.

"Transport those people—as many as you can out of here!"

Raven flew over to the people

"I need you to get as close together as possible, understand?" She said evenly. Some people nodded forming together more tightly. Raven began to work.

Another creature attacked Robin swinging, he dodged it. But the ground was slick he cursed as he fell onto his knees.

The creature lifted its fist to crush him Robin rolled out of the way soiling his uniform with mud and rock. Its fists missed him but the aftershock of it pounding the ground cracked the streets surface Robin gasped he wasn't fast enough at his recovery, unable to regain his footing. The fissure formed quickly into a large wound in the ground under the boy wonder. As he fell he managed to grab hold of the edge, but the rain had made it soft is oozed crumbling from his grasp.

Starfire who had been battling another large humanoid rock cumulated a large starbolt destroying it to rumble angrily at seeing Robin fall.

"ROBIN!" she yelled desperately a burst of memories of how Robin made her happy resonating in her head sent her at a speed to Robin that Flash would envy. She flew eyes glowing brightly towards were she had seen him disappear beneath the earth without stopping she flew at a straight down angle for him only stopping when she was below his tumbling form catching him deftly in her arms.

"Robin I thought—" She gasped noticing the rocks falling toward them she dodged also coming to realized the earth around them was closing in. Starfire began to fly for all her worth but it was useless…

Raven was tired almost on the verge of collapsing.

She flew into the air help stave off the stone army's attack

"Cyborg I can't…it's too dangerous for me to transport anymore."

"Yeah, I'm almost outta juice!" he exclaimed shooting down a couple creatures.

"Dudes…do you think it's Terra?" Beastboy said sweating

Raven was about to answer, when she saw Robin fall followed by Starfires' fiery plummet after him. Immediately recognized the familiarity of the situation she gasped her eyes wide.

"NO!" The pain of her friends added to the emotional distress of death. The death of people she had sworn to protect. Her eyes glowed a dangerous white as she yelled levitating above into the air she flew downward plummeting, her wet hair sticking to her face. She reached her hand out forming a fan of black magic above closing fissure pound through rock. Giving Starfire clear path to the surface. She came out of the swirl of black that clung to her in string like fashion. Robin jumped out of her arms.

"Raven the people!"

Before she could respond there was a chopping noise. The copters blade blowing Ravens cape around her lithe form. A light skimmed their face. Then focused on the grateful and fearful face of the survivors

They hovered above the Titans. Ropes extending lowering soldiers to the ground

"National Guard" said Cyborg "I tried to contact the J.L. but this here's the next best thing 'bout time"

"Titans cover them assist in getting these people out of here! Go!" Robin ordered

They fought protecting and assisting at evacuating the people until nothing but a circle of destruction around them void of rock monsters. They breathed heavily their costumes soaked. Water streaming down their faces.

Raven was the first to speak

"Robin, we _know_ whose doing this. I have sensed it. Her soul is awake more prominent than before. These Golems are her doing." Raven said anger seeping into her voice

Robin turned to her

"I agree. The similarities are to obvious…our only choice is to find her. Or we'll lose the city, what's left of it" he finished gravely.

"Dude, why would Terra do this!" Beastboy said challenging

"It's all we have." Robin said narrowing his mask seriously.

Beastboy said nothing.

"We have to find her." The boy wonder said his voice deep and gruff

The Titans looked around them at the sound of cracking stone

Around them steaming piles of rock no more than two feet apart began to resonate with yellow power again cracking back up into the likeness of their humanoid forms. The monsters just outside the Titans range began to move in.

The yellow glow was so intense the Titans could feel its reverberation resonating from the stone surrounding them.

Robin turned to the green changeling.

"Beastboy…find Terra"

"Everybody else your with me " 

"Dude I can't--" Beastboy started

"You can and you _will_! We don't have time to discuss it." He finished darkly a Creature arose beside him attacking he stopped it from crushing him with his bo staff. The drizzle if on cue began to pour down more heavily as if urging him to hurry.

"Go now!" he said sharply throwing the creature off him.

Beastboy's eye fell into a face of determination.

Not sparing another second he morphed quickly into the form of a hawk disappearing off into the gloom of the gray horizon.


	3. Scary Dreams and Little Schemes

_A/N I think Beastboy is such a pawn in this chapter. It's slightly rushed since I haven't posted in a while. Don't be afraid to critique. I think this chapter may be a bit too weird I was in quite a weird mood when I wrote it. I also thought to be less mysterious with a certain someone. I just think him being all secretive has been beaten to death. If you think otherwise; I'll revise it._

_Scary Dreams and Little Schemes_

A dark place.

Ebony mist curls around his legs. The trees surrounding him, dead knarled branches clawing at the swelling gray swirling clouds in the black starless sky above him. A blue moon casting hues of dark royal blue light. His black attire obscured his figure, but it didn't make him feel safe. His breath was visible in puffs of white clouds forming from the slits in his mask. His mask is felt cold on his skin almost freezing.

He turns slowly around his body twisting, steel boots scraping the dry earth around him cracked like a strange puzzle. Exactly like the desert but gray like the skin of the dead. Very gray. Black leaves swirled around his tall frame in a spiral floating in a cold breeze that chilled him to the bone. His gloved hand traced the belt around his waist. The scraping of metal and a click echoed. He held the metal bo staff out wishing he had something more deadly. He can feel his pulse quickening his steel boots hit the dead Earth sounding like he's stomping on a hollow tree

'Thump'

'Thump'

'Thump'

…he stops

Silence.

A slow scraping noise

He didn't speak that would be pointless he knew it wasn't a person coming to his rescue if you would have suggested this you might have gotten him to laugh. He _knew_ that which followed him was different from anything he had ever faced.

No, this was the thing that he knew would destroy him. Something about this place screamed and reverberated in his ears his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. A creature appeared. Almost what he would at first glance classify as a griffin except for the fact it had oddly bending horns that twisted around it's skull. The creature was anything but majestic with trails of grotesque sickly yellow drool pooling around its taloned feet. He gripped his staff, muscles tensing in preparation. And no matter how he would like to deny it…fear.

It growled knashing it's teeth. It's blatant yellow cat eyes affixed on its prey focused with unyielding hate.

Much like his former apprentice had looked at him before she was destroyed. Then without another moment of hesitation it struck with blinding speed knocking the copper and metallic black mask off his face leaving a trail of blood along his left cheek. His square jaw line flexed brown locks of messy brown hair lay matted with sweat on his head his dark blue eye focused on the griffins yellow which now towered above him.

"What do you want?" he said through clenched teeth.

In reply it lifted its talon stabbing into his chest. Slade growled in pain holding instinctively onto the talon now buried deep in his chest he could feel cold as his blood left him. He starred in disbelief as blood pooled around his body, cold.

Its breath breathing into his nostrils was rancid; disgusting Slade cringed as his body wrenched. The talon crunched against his ribs sickeningly rose up his heart at it's point he closed his eye for a moment only to open it to find his heart being held in _her_ hand.

The creature had taken the form of a more familiar face, Terra. She smiled at him sadistically towering above him. Her blue eyes met Slade's eye which was wide his breaths quick pained. His body convulsing as she bent down close, close enough that her breath chilled his skin.

"I want you to die" She whispered her cold breath kissing his neck. She reached a deathly hand grabbing his metal collar pulling his bleeding lips to her pale ones in a ruff kiss.

Slam! He awoke black sheets surrounding him his bare chest gleamed with sweat he quickly sat up exposing his bare muscular legs he starred at his hand darkly which was shaking. He stood walking into a rather large bathroom he walked up to the stainless steel sink turned on the faucet and threw some water on his face then running his fingers through his hair. He looked at his face in the mirror wearily noting how strange his face was to him he looked back at his black night stand bare save an alarm clock flashing red numbers 1:08…and his mask.

"Charming as always my dear," He said gruffly. Then narrowing his eye as a low rumbling noise began shaking his compound.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy as a green hawk spotted the glowing yellow form on the mountainside his bird eyes widened in an odd humanish way of surprise. A circle of glowing yellow light lit up a large crater with a beam of yellow energy boring into the earth.

He landed on a shaking spot of earth near her.

Beastboy stared at her floating form unsure of what to do. A shake knocked him off his feet.

"Eh!" he stands back up reaching out to her.

"Terra!" he calls out his voice lost in the rumble of the earth shifting around him.

Suddenly she jerks then her aurora dissipates

He turns into a pterodactyl trying to fly closer to her. He looks down realizing the ground has stopped shaking as violently.The quaking begins to die all around him the trees the Earth is quiet. Plumes of dust settle. He lands on the calm earth looking through the dust he spots a flair of yellow.

Beastboy stares with his round black eyes which turn green and wide as he goes human. She seems to float in slow motion then she falls towards the very crevice she had created.

"TERRAAA!" He screams. Coming to realize his part in this he changes into a cheetah keen on saving her.

Above him a certain 6'4 figure, amongst the once shaking rock on a ledge precariously watching from the darkness lands in front of the changeling his mask glaring almost obscenely at the much smaller form of Beastboy. The boy stops in mid stride

At noticing the smoking gun at his side.

Beastboy's eye's widen he loses feeling his jaw works mouth agape.

Slade really should leave he didn't really care much for small talk with the green Titan. He'd completed what he'd come here to do.

The Titan finally finds his voice. Manages to scream.

"What have you done!" His voice is panicked.

Slade who had already turned to leave looks back at the Titan

"Just saved the world and a whole lot of trouble if you ask me," He said nonchalantly turning his back to Beastboy.

"NO...!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Beastboy yelled menacingly pointing an accusing finger.

Slade scoffs turning to face him holding out his hands one with a gun

"What are you going to do? Stop me?--Hardly."

He flies over Slade.

Slade aims his gun at the green target.

Feathers fly.

Beastboy transforms back into human form a gash on his arm he land close to the ledge in an act of desperation he looks into to fissure. His eyes move rapidly searching. In a last attempt to assure himself that Terra may be alive and in need of his help.

"Accept it, boy the world has been rid one more psychotic teenager," Slade says easily not a spike of emotion in his thoughtless words.

"Shut UP!" 

"…You and Terra really do--or I'm sorry _did_ deserve each other" He says dryly.

"I'm going to kill you" he hisses baring his canines.

"Rather ambitious are we?" Slade retorts.

In a mad rage he throws himself at Slade morphing into the frightening form of a raptor

Knocking the gun from Slade's hand.

Slade quickly comes to bringing out his bo staff in one fluid motion he entrenches the staff in between its jaw stopping the carnivores mouth inches from his face. His muscles flex he pushes the beast back forcefully with a grunt.

The raptor slams backwards into the ground. Dazed but still not the least bit ready to back off Beast boy runs at Slade who follows up quickly bringing his staff in square contact with the Raptors head. Sending it into a crooked tree the tree splinters under the beast's weight. In human form he shakes his throbbing head he turns to Slade whose walking towards him.

His dark eye is narrowed he brings his fist square into Beastboy's jaw sending him a few feet.

Beastboy's eyes open full of hate focusing on Slade.

"What did Terra ever do to deserve this?" He seethes angrily breathing hard, coughing he wipes a line of blood from his chin. He stands up painfully.

"Nothing. I'm just such a generous man," He deadpanned

"You're a _monster_. You _manipulated_ Terra!" He yells angrily pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh, but I couldn't have done it without _you_"

Beastboy's face screwed up in confusion.

"...What are you talking about?" He snarls

"Well, my dear boy she wouldn't of come to me if not for your _marvelous_…_assistance_." 

His green eyes widen soaking in the words for a moment.

"No that's a lie!" His voice cracks.

"No, it's very true on two accounts actually" Slade says calmly.

Beastboy's anger reaches boiling point he charges in cheetah form Slade flips back a picking up a certain forgotten object in hand as he lands he bounces back up.

Slade rolls his eye and cocks the gun at Beastboy's charging form.

"I think I'll put you out of your misery" He says darkly his voice deepening

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin leaps aiming his staff dead on a creature instead his staff passes through a cloud of dust.

Ravens hold of black magic around a creature her black ring spikes into the air as the thing turns to a cloud of dust. Starfire misses the nonexistent target, as does Cyborg. They all glance at each other. In a relatively close circle.

"Beastboy has saved Terra!" Starfire says happily.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Raven says cryptically

Robin puts his staff in his golden belt his mask narrows.

"I think we need to find BB." Cyborg says looking at Robin

"I agree Titans go!"

Raven stares after them silently her eyes hidden by her hood Slowly she levitates after her friends.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"NOOO!"

Slade turns slightly away from Beastboy at the sound of a very familiar voice.

A large rock hits him in the shoulder he grunts in protest as he's thrown. In the process accidentally firing the gun that happens to be now trained on the leaping form of a certain Titan Beastboy grunts as the bullet hits him in the side his eyes roll to the back of his head he falls in mid jump. Slade glances at him then recovers flipping to the side on one arm; eye widened, staring.

She's floating on a controlled rock, which resonates a familiar yellow glow.

Terra's hunched and ragged form sports a bleeding shoulder telling the tale quite plainly the dried blood on her bare hands her bandages on her chest ripped and bloody. A more mature form than remembered two years ago. Her glowing hands twitch in pain she looks up focusing her eyes cold pained stare on her masters one.

"You missed _dear_" a malicious smirk plays on her much less than angelic face.

_A/N Duel will be in the next chapter. The part I've been waiting to write. Does anyone think I should write in my bio to explain what I write? If so cool I'd love to. Or if not just say so. Anyway review, if you want. Also, If you don't like the chapter say so. If it's crap I need to hear it. _


	4. Blood Reign

_Blood Reign_

Her blue eyed stare turns to a demonic glow as she powers up again. Her long wild hair flew around the sharp contours of her bloody face, a strangely focused obsessionistic stare, directed on Slade. Her body was bleeding, broken she was a horrifying site. Slade returned likewise to the present situation already accessing the danger; standing quickly snapping around his bo staff Terra's eyes twitched in remembrance of that threatening screech it made.

"You're alive," He said flatly as if it where the most natural thing.

In his fighting stance.

"Wish I couldn't say the same for you…" Her biting words came quickly from her lips.

She let out a loud cry of determination sending a barrage of medium stones his way the motion of moving her arm hurt tremendously but not much worse than the bleeding remnants of her armor.

He stuck his staff in the ground using it as a pivot point he swung his foot the rock shattering it.

He dodged the remaining ones.

Perspiration covered her face. She grunted forcing herself to throw a few more erratically without prestige.

Slade easily leaned from side to side to avoid the rocks paths grabbing a jagged 'S' from

It hit her other shoulder

She gasped

Her glow flickered then died.

"Hurts…." She moaned falling, trembling.

"Dammit…" she said desperately tears streaking down her face.

"Don't worry you won't be alive for much longer" he rasped now towering above her The gray sky seemed to turn black with his words clouds moved ominously above them.

The blond reached out suddenly stopping the staff from hitting her in the face, surprising Slade she stood holding the staff with two hands she used it to stand up she was taller now, Almost eye level. They held the staff against each other for only a moment before Slade ripped it from her bloody hands she brought up a flat rock to block a blow to her chest. He advanced before she could recover.

She bowled over as she was hit in the gut. Her face racked with pain.

Spotting his gun on the ground he picked it up, dusting it off casually.

He retracted the bo and put it into his belt.

He pointed the gun between her eyes.

The dust swirled angrily around her as it began to sprinkle.

His cold stare bit into her skin.

"This time I won't miss, _dear_" He said harshly.

Terra's ragged form seemed to smile forebodingly. He ignored it or just didn't care.

He fired its bang echoed with finality.

Into an empty space.

"Funny..." He heard her say snidely from behind him.

"….I was about to say the same thing!" She yelled

Slade looked and dodged the swing from behind but was hit in the back with a rock from his latter position.

He grunted hitting dirt. Still down on his knees he caught her foot before it hit his face then twisting it.

Throwing her back.

"Agh!" she cried as her back hit a rock wall.

Slade stood up.

Terra clenched her teeth.

"This is going to hurt…" she mumbled

She turned grabbing dirt from the rock wall bringing the soil through her foot hitting him in the chest sending him skidding across the ground his shoulders armor tore off and the fabric beneath leaving a patch of skin exposed. He stood rubbing his shoulder briefly.

He ran towards her.

Flying through the air aiming a kick she dodged but was tripped by a lower swing kick from behind as he landed. Knocking her to her knees painfully she grimaced, turning as a shadow enveloped her reflecting on the ground. Instinct took over she rolled out of the way looking beside her where Slade's foot slammed into the ground. Standing up she summoned a rock beneath her to levitate on but Slade wouldn't have it.

"Where do you think your going?" He growled eye narrowing menacingly.

She was bending over in a crouched position it began to rise, but before it could gain speed he pounced knocking her off her 'podium' pinning her to the ground bringing his arm around to pummel her in the face.

She gestured the ground began chipping away multiple sharp rocks arose trained on Slade

"Get off!" She said rigorously

He tightened his grip on her shoulders ruffly

"Ladies, first!" He said severely; and threw her.

Hard.

She hit the dirt jaw first her head began to vibrate with pain she could hardly see through the black dots obscuring her vision like the edge of a pair of glasses.

The rocks fell clattering to the ground harmlessly her back slammed into a large rock that stuck out from the ground. She stood up breathing hard leaning on the haggard stump of a tree.

"Look at you Terra you don't stand a chance" Slade said darkly

She looked at him furious she charged aiming a punch at his face but it was caught deftly Slade; using her momentum against her she kept going landing behind him face first.

He turned seeing her shaking form as she stood again she ran at him again. This surprised Slade.

_Not going to retaliate with our powers? Unexpected._

He ducked her punch and tripped her.

She reached her hand out and caught herself she hissed as her hands scabs were torn.

The masked man examined this bloody creature almost piteously.

Terra, Terra are we so desperate not to lose control? But unwilling to give up? 

"Terra it's over," he said.

Salted tears burning the scratches on her face as she rose in a flurry of movement she whirled around standing up and moved forward two steps

Slades staff was out in an instant. He was ready.

Then she fell tripping over her own feet.

She moaned in embarrassment

"Apparently…" Slade chuckled

Terra shakes with anger as he walks slowly; relishing the moment stepping closer to Terra's mortified form sprawled on the ground.

He crouches down close enough that she can only she his mid section until she looks up as he cocks his head to the side looking at her. Leaning casually on his staff.

"…**you're finished"**

Her heart beat quickly in her chest like a frightened rabbit she motioned viciously sending a rock that knocked the staff out of his hand. Slade was quick enough to catch it in mid-flight though turning to face her he throws three metal devices that explode into obscuring smoke. She coughs roughly she is taken aback by the fact she coughing blood. Suddenly she's hit in the chest.

Terra grunts as she's thrown she spits up crimson blood onto the ground.

"No…"

From behind his voice turns her stomach.

"You must be in a lot of pain. That suit wasn't meant to come off in such a crude fashion…of course I'll take care of that…" Slade responds coldly grabbing her by the remaining shreds of her uniform.

"The dead don't feel"

"I'll bet you will" she strains gasping as he slams her on the edge of one of the mountains small ledge sides. Her eyes become blue a tear made it's way down her bloodied and grimy cheek the stone wall shakes.

"In hell!" the walls shaking intensifies.

His ebony and copper masked head snaps up eye widened. He jumps out of the way. Terra catches the rocks before they bury her and throws them to the side.

She glares at Slade her eyes glowing demonically she flew at him hitting him in the jaw with the rock she was now atop. The rock crumbled and she fell not even bothering to catch herself she hit the ground with a gasp.

_Shit. _

Slade stood. Quickly wiping away the blood from his mask before she could see it.

"Been there it's actually rather dull." He says turning

Terra was back on the balls of her feet she got into a squared stance her arms chopping them down together sending a shockwave that knocked Slade off his feet. Unfortunately it went both ways she was flung back as well hitting a grounded pine tree.

"Eh!" she hit a flash of red

Terra moaned in pain lying on the ground held up by her hands her arms shaking muscle spasms assaulted her body more fiercely now a body that was no longer use to even _moving_.

She shifted to one hand to reach up to her head a metal barrette had been ripped from her scalp she gasped at the renewed flow of blood staring at it pooled on her hand. Watching how it forked through her fingers then dripped to the ground she felt light--numb. Suddenly a white flash of pain shot through her head she was hit from behind Slade's foot made solid contact with her skull. Slade skidded stopping in front of her bellied form.

"Stop this Terra you can't win' He said still approaching her steadily.

Why aren't you hurting Slade dammit! HE should be bleeding. I want to see his face when he dies! He will suffer. Her hands clenched into fists 

"I'll give it time though, soon…"she slurred ignoring his comment; as if she really heard it anyway she was all in her head now. Getting up she turned to look at him stumbling slightly.

The blood pooling on her head wounds finally made it's way from her head to drip into her eyes.

His eye made a motion that must have been disgust. It was brief but Terra saw it.

"What's that _look_ for _dear, dear _**Master** You _created_ me I'm this way because of you…"

Slade readied himself staff now in hand.

She held her arms out gazing at him intently

"…are you not _proud_?" she said through the blood in her mouth a pained expression passed quickly through her delicate features due to the movement. Multiple wounds ached horribly including the bullet wound, which she truly wished to get penance for.

_Penance._

"Keep wishing." He said dryly

Soon.

_Very soon. _

Her anger flamed up again at his familiar stoic reaction.

"I…want… you to _FEEL_…! She howled tossing a rock that he naturally dodged, but he wasn't ready for the replay. She caught it and slung it back to hit him from behind throwing face forward he rolled on the ground ending up in crouch.

His staff rolled to her feet she bent over to pick the staff up wielding it in the hand not holding her bleeding shoulder.

"FEAR!" She screeched. Revenge grabbed hold of her heart so deeply now.

She was focused on his recovering form. Holding the staff at her side. She reached out. Her hand.

Slade looked down as his feet became encased in rock..

She was getting closer.

Her adversary glared at her.

"…. and **_pain_** _lots_ of pain" Her voice is animalistic her breath ragged as if she can hardly breath very unlike the voice the blond once spoke with.

"Why exactly is that Terra?"

"Penance." She hisses

"Penance?" He scoffs

"Penance isn't something you deserve, Terra" he said emotionlessly

"No, it's something I want"

Still limping towards him removing her hand from her shoulder to wipe away the blood from her lip then to hold the staff in two hands. She ran at him aiming the staff at his face.

Slade caught it one handed and swung her form still holding the bo behind him which simultaneously freed his feet. In a backward flip he became facing her crumpled form.

"I believe…." He began darkly; picking up the staff astrewn away from her

"… This is mine," he finished hitting her deftly in the face she lashed to the side grabbing her bruised jaw.

"You son of a bitch…"she growled as she swung her arm around from her prone position forcing herself to lift her arms.

A marginally large chunk of rock flipped up in front of Slade throwing him back he caught him standing upright, still skidding on the dirt he came up out of the dust. Which was quickly turning to mud. Terra's head was spinning she took another throw back as he landed a foot in her chest.

"It seems your fighting as bad as you look Terra" He sad a little humor seeping easily from his mouth, stinging her ears. He almost chuckled at least Terra thought he did, but her ears were ringing so badly. Her double vision began to clear she didn't like what she saw Slade was approaching his slow heavy foot steps echoing in her head she looked up in desperation.

She could see the clouds in the sky gathering again a flash of lighting in the distance lit up the sky and Slade's black clad form. The air was heavy with the prospect of rain. Her senses were sharp she could smell the earth and the heavy rain clouds; the acrid smell of blood in her nose. She was so in touch with what was happening but out at the same time. She felt Slades' warm metal fingers wrap around her neck bringing her back to reality in a sense.

She made a gagging noise as her feet lifted off the ground her eyes rolled in the back of her head as by instinct her hands reached up enveloping his one that wrapped around her throat. Her yellow glow dissipated from her wide eyes till they were sapphire.

Then she went limp.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Where are the Titans? I couldn't bring myself to write them. They'll be here soon after Slade gets his...cough...don't want to say to much. Thank you reviewers! Sorry for the wait.


	5. Fighting Shadows

_Labyrinthine_

So black.

So very black.

I can't believe I'm helping them find her.

I can feel her soul. Black—oh so black _I_ even cringe at the hate that flows through her heart now. A small part of me is afraid of it. The part I used to embrace so well at the end the moments that I was more connected to my friends. Until _he _touched me with his evil. Burning my body with his horribly dark symbols with his past, his thoughts taking mine with him. I wonder if he sees them? Dark. How likewise my mind has become—more so in many ways.

I hardly listen to their concerns of Beast Boy whispering behind me appearing in my mind unbidden as before. I hardly feel. The elation of being rid of my father's physical form has worn off. Dropped like a fragile vase.

My mind is plagued more so then before; my demon flesh screams for vengeance. I try to ignore it. I really do. As some means of compromise I now stall for time as I feel my comrade Beast Boy scream in pain…

For _him. _Because I feel _him_ too. I feel him more. He may not know it though nor does my real self-either; the part that will fight it. Fight the betrayal of my soul, but for now I _know_, and he's alive within me.

"Raven."

_Robins questioning voice calls from behind me…. _

_I'm waiting, waiting._

Her dark form stops. The rain has drenched them all they gaze momentarily at the black-grayness of the northern sky as it rumbles, lightning flashes.

His mask narrows he brushes a lock of wet black hair from his eyemask. He tries to hide his heavy breathing he's weary. His muscles ache from the hours of fighting stone monsters but he's hardly one to rest...

"Raven!" Robin questions irefully, loudly. Still she must not of heard him, but that was as rare as the sky falling. Possibly, maybe she did not hear him in the rain. Shouldn't she have heard him the second time?

_You've changed. My instincts now tell me you're dangerous, to the team and me. Though it stands to reason—when I met you that's exactly what I felt about you. Is this different?_

Starfire floats to Raven placing a hand on her robed shoulder.

"…Raven?" she questions. She is Surprised at how the woman's shoulder tenses at her touch. She notices a purple gaze on her; a narrowed gaze of fierce annoyance.

"Don't touch me…" she whispers her voice sounding like the grating of stones.

Starfire's hurt gaze was brutally ignored by Raven who didn't move, or apologized

Starfire turned floating past Robin away from Cyborg her arms crossed sadly and insecurely, ruefully against her chest her boots so close to the ground that they scrape through the mud tears tracked down her wet cheeks they mix with the rain—unnoticed.

_Ever since that day you destroyed your father--the one you called Trigon you have changed and I fear not for the better. Gradually at first but today of as different than any other day your actions and your darkness of the events today make me wonder in more moments than most-- Where your loyalties truly lie. Surly I pray to X'hal it is with us—your friends. For we love you. But as much as my heart bleeds as it has been torn when I think or feel these thoughts; as hard as it makes it to fly-- Something about you brings mistrust into my heart, Raven._

Robin feels the vice of uncertainty crush in his mind and heart as he watches an undeniably disagreeable exchange between the two teens. He unclenches and re clenches his fists.

_How did it come to this? What changed you? _Robin thinks resentfully.

"Rave-" he starts

Her body motions he stops partly from anger; partly from her movement.

The Goth form turns her body now, slowly her blue robe looking more like sable drapery than sapphire they must be heavy soaked in the rain.

"Yes?" She says indifferently her face a dark shadow.

They all start surprised then they gaze at her narrowly. Robin ignores the notion of red.

He saw only black.

Only black. 

"What is your deal?" Robin says darkly irritation swelling around his aura. She couldn't be toying with him…could she? _Why_ would she?

"Patience Robin… I am not a machine. I'm not to be considered an electronic tracking device. Understood?" she says in angry under tones; hardly unnoticeable so uncontrolled.

Her comment grates at the boys nerves her selective wording seemed so purposeful. Dreadfully familiar. His hands form fists.

A metallic hand lands on his shoulder startling him. Robin turns his head to Cyborg. He had forgotten about his cybernetic friend who had stared at this occurrence with not a single word.

"Robin, let her go she's probably tired we fought those things…she's gotta be upset too, worried. I know my nerves are on edge. Try to understand her okay?" Cyborg says worry seeping around him like the mud under their shoes. Along with it the desperate desire to believe it.

Robin's mind is buzzing with a suspicion he can't understand, but he sees the worry in his friend's eyes, and what he says makes sense. Robin wants to believe it too. He gazes at Raven who isn't moving still gazing at him like a black abyss. It reminds him of the grime reaper.

He feels goosebumps rise on his arms…must be the rain. He looks around him and sees Starfire.

"Starfire, can you—" Starfire comes to him. Stopping his speaking.

" I can no longer fly…without the celestial energy of space or the sun I am growing…exhausted" Starfire hardly looks him in the eyes here voice is so dull with frustration. Her matted hair makes her look so helpless.

"So…so I'll—" she starts

"…so you'll have to walk" he says finishing for her. Starfire follows his masked gaze to Raven. Who is currently meditating. Her cross legged form bobbing like an apple in the water.

"This is—" she is interrupted. By none other than the sorceress. Who is staring at them with her dark face. Her cloak covering her fully.

"Let's move" the dark voice carries so well even in the pouring rain. They turn. . She's standing her black orb face staring at them from under her hood. They exchange glances then follow their dark…friend further towards the tail end of the mountains on the North side of Jump City. They notice the renewed sense of hurry replacing her dull sarcastic tones, perhaps forced.

_Vendetta Yours, Master_

In last desperate attempt to keep him from crushing her trachea she tries something she hadn't tried in two years a flash of yellow light blinds the atmosphere around her.

Slade loses his footing he falls back enough so she could bring up her legs landing him in the chest he stumbled rightly holding his eye. She quickly followed up with slinging a marginally large rock as she dropped into the mud, wheezing trying to get some air into her lungs. It missed by a mile. His ebony side shown as he watched it ram into the edge of the mountainside

The sky cracked with lightning fiercely. His gaze seems to oddly flash to her.

He makes his way towards her, shoulders set angrily, forward.

Terra looked beside her. Letting go of her throat she reached towards a rock about the size of a basketball.

Her back was to him.

The rock became encompassed with her powers it separated becoming many sharp rocks she turned quickly swinging her arm around.

This time the rocks leapt forward side slicing through Slade's suit and drawing blood.

Scraping a bright copper line along the black side of his mask.

He looked at her with that narrowed gaze of fierce anger that she had only seen grace his aura once… a pang of fear shot through her body her stomach seemed to squeeze tight her heart aching in her chest.

Despite his throbbing cuts Slade was angry very angry. He ran towards his cowering apprentice her wide blue eyes gazing at him unmoving drenched in fear. An expression he was familiar with. Renewed energy was put into his next attack. She acted, as it had been before when she was training.

_I've never seen you bleed before 'master' _she said to herself your human and I am not afraid of you, not anymore. She barely avoided his foot. Her body was rolled into the mud covered head to toe. Slade's eye widened as his leg sunk into the ground up to his knee he growled angrily pulling it out he fell back.

Quickly Terra came to terms with her renewed resolve recuperating a little more quickly than expected by her adversary.

Flipping up onto the balls of her feet she got into a squared stance she looked around it was dark she couldn't see lightning flashed she thought she saw him to the right.

She faced that way. She turned to the sound of his voice from behind.

"Running away Slade?" She yelled over the rain.

_I'll stay Terra. I won't let you think you can win._

_Broken_

_I stare at them all cold and covered in the rain I'm low on energy I should have told Robin I needed to recharge a mile back but I couldn't…probably wouldn't of made it anywa' I look at my arm it reads zero suddenly my circuits spark my electronic ear picks up a tremendous amount of static I jump I can't hear through the static my organic ear rings loudly. I look at my fate the tree beside me is hit and that's when…that's when I lose power…all of it. I'm broken I don't want to see anymore something's drained me of my…anything. I'm broken._

The Titans desperately dredge through the mud and the rain behind Raven.

Lighting flashes a large pine is hit it creaks as it falls Cyborg is in its path he's looking at his arm that reads a line before zero energy. Starfire glances at him tiredly before seeing his predicament.

"Cyborg!" She yells she knows she can't fly she runs the mud then she trips she gasps trying to get up again but it's much to late in a split second the tree falls. She can't even speak something clamps her mouth shut a dark silence murk's around her fallen form.

"NO!" Robin yells running as well Cyborgs cut off at the hip, which sparks a little at, first then it's just a pile of parts. His organic body is unconscious.

"Robin, he…" Starfire starts.

"Must of ran out of power, and he didn't tell me…" he says helplessly

"We must leave it—" Raven says

"Did you just say _it_" Robin says whirling around facing the soreceress his frame rigid with anger unable to put enough disgust into the one sentence

"Raven, your impassivity towards Victor appalls me!" Starfire says her eyes glowing a sickly green.

"Follow, an hour has almost passed we must get to…Beast Boy NOW" Raven says.

"Robin we cannot possibly—"

"She's right Victor can be fixed he would want us to keep moving" Robin lays a comforting hand on the aliens shoulder.

"I'm sure she's still there Star give her time even her heart is different then ours…" he puts a lock of wet red hair out of her face. Starfire shivers.

"…X'hal" she breaths

"Very well" with a sad glance at their fallen friend she presses on…walking.

Raven has already pushed ahead.

_Bring on the pain_

"Stop trying to disillusion yourself Terra…I'm not going anywhere until your cold dead body rests at my feet which is most definitely unavoidable…"

"No, I'm not listening to this! You're the one who's going down. For everything.." Rainwater made its way into her words as they were thrown from her lips.

_It's you who's going to accept deaths hold tonight_, _Slade._

He circled menacingly an obtuse angle from her the rain obscuring his stare but Terra could feel it locked on her watching like a dangerous predator.

"You're momentary disloyalties are the only things that caused you pain, you didn't want Terra…"

"You can't do this I've come to destroy you and I will! For more than just myself…the world will be better off."

"Playing the hero? Must be easy—you've done it before. Of course if you think that now if you die trying to kill me that'll be your ticket to see your most recently dead friend…"

He came from behind swinging his bo staff. She whirled around stopping it with a rock he fell back. His staff broken he threw it's worthless parts aside.

Her eyes were like the sky wide and dark.

_Beast Boy! My heart stopped or I guess began beating in my chest again. NO! He was…he was…_

"_No!" I hear myself scream. A tremendous force cascades through my body I raise my hands I feel the earth vibrate to my summoning the cliffs are mine to command. They rise like I am their mother calling them to wake from slumber. _

Slade looked around large cliffs that now towered above him.

_No where to run. _

"No where to run" Terra echoed from his mind.

"No, but you should be, dear" he says irenic. 

Suddenly he raised his arm throwing an object that hit her before she could react claws extended from it latching around her glowing form like a menacing cocoon. Her teeth clenched she wriggled vigorously then glared up at him.

"It's over Terra I've won. And you are going to be the one who dies" He growled with a remote in hand he pressed a button the claws tightened.

"NO!" she rolled back and forth desperately she was sinking into the mud.

_Sinking._

Suddenly she was gone the machine left behind like the ribcage of skeleton.

"Clever" he says irenically

Terra separate from Slade was cloaked almost soundly by the rain gasping on top of the fact that stunt had taken a lot out of her now deep cuts were along her body inch by inch. Her expression never wavered it was one of resolve she didn't express didn't think she was a fighter bound for one objective her soul darkened further she cut off her emotions.

_Blasted belt. _

Suddenly Terra was wrapped around his waist she grabbed his utility belt Slade grabbed her arms it snapped off she threw it onto the ground where it was lost in the muck.

With out missing a beat she flipped back in an impressive display of acrobatics to another rock away from Slade simultaneously sending a volley of large rocks his way.

He jumped sideways sliding dramatically in the mud out of the rocks paths

Faster than Slade could react the ground beneath him began to crack at an alarming rate; above him a rock hovered it smashed down he barely rolled out of the way only to be side swiped by another rock which threw him into the side of a nearby ridge. In the center of their little 'arena'.

Lightening struck in the distance.

Slades' breath was knocked from him. The speed was incredible the execution was quick almost impervious. He avoided one only to be hit by another. Terra was vicious her arms continuously moving back and fourth her eyes truly a demonic requiem. He wasn't affected to a point of exhaustion until one managed to hit him dead on. Slade felt his ribs crack. He grunted. Falling holding his abdomen.

The rock she floated on melted to mud dripping beneath her feet she landed deftly in front of him just as he brought his hands in front of him to stand.

She walked forward put her finger under his chin to look at her.

"You didn't just make me betray my friends…you made me take peoples lives innocent people. There isn't a night or day when they don't taunt me. For this…you are going to die," She said with mock sadness playing among her vengeful impassive tones.

"First…" she reached for his mask.

"Stop Terra," Terra turned momentarily.

_That voice. No. Not now. _

"Raven?" She said flatly, but surprised and then suddenly furious as black magic enveloped her she was tossed back in its control.

"Let go of my you psycho bitch!"

"Me psycho? I'm not the one out in the middle of a thunderstorm fighting shadows…"

"What the _hell _are you—"

She gazed the area her eyes scanning quickly over the landscape the rain had let up to drizzle.

"No…_NO" I hear her whisper frantically._

"_He got away because of you! Because of you! What have you done?" she screeches furiously her voice loud enough to break glass. _

"You did this to yourself Terra. I think it's an order Robin" who appears through a portal with an equally as he exhausted Starfire.

"She's hallucinating she thinks she's been fighting Slade I didn't even sense him he wasn't here"

"Yes he was! YES HE WAS!" she screams struggling in vain against her ebony bounds.

"We will take her to the tower to heal yes? Robin?" Starfire inquires "Surly you understand this is to be done, you of all people?" she says almost frantically at seeing his doubt.

"Shes too dangerous Star" Raven drones her hood down her eyes gaze into theirs truthfully like pools of calm her pale face sincere.

"No, I fought him" Terra says desperately breathing heavily confusion drips from her face like rain. Starfire looks into her eyes the sapphires burn into her emerald they are different than the careless ones she remembers they seem darker but they speak volumes of truth.

"Robin—" she starts fervently

"No, I think she's right Starfire--this is different Terra has such destructive power she'll have to be kept…contained"

"NO, Raven is not right clearly—"

"Star, stop I know what's best here trust me—" Robin intervenes Starfire's speech but she is quick to do likewise.

"I will not be a part of this! You are not thinking you can not give…" She trails off as she glances at Raven whose expression is one of hurt.

"You don't trust me do you Star? I'm sorry…." She pauses sadly.

"…I was only looking after the team you saw what she did to Beast Boy? He was bloody beaten when I found him. Obviously Beast Boy made the same mistake you're making…he trusted her but she's not sane. I saw the bruises she inflicting on him I felt his pain as I healed him. I won't EVER trust her again after that—EVER."

Starfire was silent.

"I'm sorry Star I know how you feel" Robin said a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to stay…Raven and I will take care of this, okay?" Robin gazes into her eyes.

"Yes, I understand" she says sadly distractedly, tiredly.

"Good, I sent Beast Boy home that's were you should go. We'll take care of Terra and I'm sure after I contacted Titans East that they've already rescued Cyborg" his voice more at ease than Starfire would have liked. If she had been more alert but her lack of energy showed in her tired green eyes.

"Yes, I shall return…home" Raven nodded her approval to Starfire she didn't know how to react to that but before she knew it she was in her bedroom Raven had transported her.

A/N Okay, tell me what you honestly think.


	6. Sins of a Daughter

It's late at night an overcast sky of gray is brightened only slightly by a full moon hiding behind the clouds.

The Titans were asleep except for two.

Robin stood beside Raven by the dens large window looking at the gray sky for a moment.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? I know she's dangerous but wasn't she before…?"

Raven looked at him. "Of course I did the right thing sending her to safety is the best thing we could have done." With that she left he watched her leave the elevator door hissed with finality as she passed through.

Robin felt uneasy. A dark gaze seeped through his features like black paint as he directed his attention to the windowpane.

---------------------------------------

Raven.

She was walking now purple robes swirling wrapping around her pale legs in nightfall's breeze. A moon of full was in the sky shining down. A shadow behind a brick warehouse came around the corner. The old face of Wintergreen greeted her.

She spoke her voice was deep and gravely, demonic.

"Is all going as planned?" she hissed.

"Yes, wrath is in place, the sixth of order." He said anger entrancing every word.

"Very well, goodbye Wrath" She smiled as she snapped her fingers the old man went up in flames his ashes for a moment the shadow of a skeleton then blowing away in the breeze. They seemed to hiss and crackle for a moment. As Raven stood there and watched them fade into the sky a swirl of 'human' flesh. She threw her hands to the ground as if pulled there by a force. She pulled her hands up from the ground a hideous beast appeared hunched over with lazy red eyes.

"So the half-breed called to me too. I see." He growled "Want me to help bring back daddy?"

"Hello, Sloth"

"Do not call me by your foolish human words" He said lazily moving toward her dragging his feet. He was at least nine-foot taller than her but she didn't move an inch as he moved toward her.

"You are at my services _Belphegor_. Remember that" She uttered an incantation and the demon crunched and bent to form the old man, Wintergreen

"Bow to your knees lesser demon." He seemed tame now his eyes dull he was under spell.

"Good, follow me"

He walked off his shoulders hunched. Following after the purple vixen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The dead of night Slade walked into an abandoned church that was located outside of a small town in the depth of the country.

His metallic treaded boots squeaked down the wooden stairs that lead swirling into the depths of the abandoned church a chilled breeze blew through the broken yellow windows. The trees whispered loudly almost roaring. Creaking ceased as he came to the square cement landing the basement was rather spacious for such a small church.

Wary of his surroundings he stopped to study them, he hated churches and something about this one didn't bode well. Slade owed a lot to the old man otherwise he wouldn't be here. Once he had him safe. The fool that would dare to harm him would be disposed of in the worst way.

"Losing track of friends?"

He pivoted quickly looking over a dark robed figure who was--none other than the Teen Titan Raven, standing her arms crossed over her chest haughtily leaning against a pew pushed to the back of the churches dank basement. She had seemed to appear out of a dark corner her cowl enveloped almost past her nose.

"Raven from the Teen Titans?" he hissed with menace. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he was facing her now she hadn't moved. Something was different about her appearance.

A spider climbed its web in the dim glow of a lantern hanging beside her.

"You received my call didn't you?" her full lips moved severely.

"You?" Slade raised an eyebrow leaning forward as if to judge if she were real. He walked to reaching out to grab her. Only to claw at black misty smoke as it swirled around and disappeared he examined his hand.

"Teleportation…" Her voice rang behind him. Slade turned were she was standing smirking "Rather useful really. Father wasn't really so bad. After all that's why I need you to bring him back." She said rigidly.

As much as Slade hated to admit it he knew a lot about her, and the fact that when he had entered her mind the most prominent thing had been her hatred for her father somehow she'd lost the battle within herself. Slade twitched as a realization occurred to him. If she knew about wintergreen…she must have seen into his mind as well.

"Why would you need _my _help" he snapped narrowing his eye to a small slit.

"All this _you_ regards, is so impersonal. Why not call me, _Raven_?" she said, caustic "I mean we've known each other for so long."

"Hardly…" he breathed, virulent.

"Oh, come one you and I actually know more about each other than we do ourselves credit."

"Be quiet and tell me what you've done with—"

"I grow tired of this. Your friend Wintergreen is long dead, Slade. I've brought you here for the sole purpose—of draining the life from your traitorous veins. I've gone through a lot of trouble to harness my father's power to duplicate his spell. Unfortunately I couldn't rip your flesh from you as your death did…." Her eyes glowed and pulsed red a ring of shadow surrounded her.

Slade glanced around him in a fighting stance backing up the lantern above Raven popped and shattered her eyes the only thing visible now Slade braced himself his heart admittedly began pounding, harshly with a level of fear he did not usually experience.

"Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira, Acedia. Lust, Gluttoney, Greed, Wrath, Envy, Pride…Sloth." The words echoed with the sorceress's voice and many unseen voices as well.

Slade found himself in chains as a pentacle began to glow beneath him Azarathian writing framing it's shape. They bound him from the shadows like snakes of ebony woven around his ankles and his wrists. The familiarity of the situation frustrated him and a stab of fear and anger prickled about his limbs. With effort he tried to avoid being dragged to his knees—in vein he was stamped to the ground painfully the chains dug into his skin, as they hadn't before.

His 'friend' before him oozed green smoke from his mouth when he spoke: "The seven demons of hell Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathon, Satan, Beelzebub and I Belphegor have witnessed your sin." Wintergreen's eyes glowed green as he appeared in the light of the glowing circle that was aflame giving a glow to Slade bewildered blue eye. He was bracing himself with his hands he was straining against the manacles that spread across his back like a web holding him in place. Wintergreen's body ripped apart and the beast Belphegor appeared screeching and sinking into the ground back into the depths of hell.

_She_ spoke appearing from the shadows were Belphegor once stood, her face pale and no longer vague her cowl down on her back "I had to have your sins witnessed, Slade to make you a slave to evil again you had to _be _ordainedevil in the living world. If I had dominion over hell I could of just killed you…too bad huh? Though, I'll admit—not as enjoyable." She smirked.

Some men some women in red robes surrounded him closing in on the light of the circle that burned more fiercely he pulled at the chains that bound him worthlessly. His efforts were all in vein he hardly moved from the glowing circle of hellfire.

"Why the sudden desire to embrace the prophecy? I thought you loathed your father." Slade said choking on the words as a black chain wove it's way around his neck. Spots of green glow began to cloud the edges of vision. The satanic eyes of the cult followers seemed to glow from spirits and not bodies immersed in a fog of black once again.

"Stop wasting your breath Mr. Wilson I'm not about to explain a demons grief over their loved ones"

The chains tightened. Slade stifled a cry when he felt the symbols begin to burn sporadically into his skin his forehead throbbed as the burn swerved it's way branding him with the flaming 'S' He was resisting the urge to cry out.

Raven smiled in a conceited manner watching him suffer eventually he would scream and she would enjoy every minute of it.



Terra awoke to lights. Needles in her skin loud whispering voices she wanted to scream to writhe in agony but she couldn't move. She tried to yell her mouth wouldn't move her face remained serene and peaceful as if she was asleep. She was far from serene. She began to feel restricted as if she would suffocate.

"She's waking up shouldn't we administer more drugs?"

"Affirmative, keep her under. I don't care what the Titans said I'm not letting an opportunity like this to study a geomancer slip from my fingers—increase dosage"

"NO" she felt her voice leave her in a blurry world.

"It's okay Terra. Calm down"

"You can't…you can't do this…" she slurred.

"Get her out, increase the dosage more if you have to!" a mans voice she heard.

"NO!" she slurred loudly she thrashed the clanging of metal echoed in the large medical room beeping devices sparked and broke.

She didn't have much memory of what happened next she seemed to float like she was a ghost. She remembers crashes and noises the sound of metal crashing to the floor loudly. As she destroyed the building. It's rooms--the people. All of it. She felt no regrets. No remorse. She reached the wilderness. She walked off into the moonlit sky.

Not once did the blonde look back. Not even for a moment. But for every moment she thought of Slade. When she found him she would end him once and for all. No more abuse, no more friends. NO one is going to stop her.



The throne wasn't gold nor silver it was the gray of cold stone. A gasping dark form was now unchained as Raven looked at him setting upon the thrown gazing. His bare flesh shown were the symbols had been engraved. The flesh was not burned it only felt that way. Sweat poured from his body he convulsed and shivered as he felt the familiar sinking feeling in his chest. Then he arose almost expecting not to feel anymore but his wounds they wouldn't cease to be afire as they had before.

"Slade my slave, my lovely _dear _slave" Raven chanted standing up from her stone throne the silent cult members shifted slightly as she stood. Slade stood there gazing at her not speaking his body shivering a reaction to the symbols. She flashed past him a quick glance he saw the red she was wearing.

"Will you not speak—say something enlightening?" she said smugly. He was breathing hard his chest painfully moving up and down faster than it should. He felt feverish worse than before, something was wrong. He wanted to moan in agony. "I have flesh" He breathed his words hoarse with embarrassing pain he thought morbidly. He brought a clenched fist to eye level.

Raven shimmered with glee "Of course you didn't realize how lucky you were the first time?" her words were jeering and he wished that she wouldn't speak, he desperately wished to choke her thin pale neck. She came close to him almost touching his shoulder before he gave up the agonizing act of standing and allowed his knees to bend in submission. He hit the warmed cement with a numbed body. He couldn't remember why he had stood up.

"Good, that's my Slade bow. Bow like a good slave" She said placing her finger on a 'burn' lacing his shoulder, a tribal scar she traced it lovingly. "The prophecy how I've longed for it to be fulfilled for two long years since my sixteenth. I had only been a foolish little girl father I'll make it up to you. With your help, Slade"

"Your father couldn't control me…and neither will you" he sneered but not without pain in his voice, though he tried to conceal it.

"It must hurt. Doesn't my, dear?" She almost laughed it seemed. Slade flinched at her choice of words he felt as if his outer layer was invisible like she was peering into his mind. He had never felt so vulnerable. She turned around breaking the piercing gaze of her glowing eyes he pushed himself to his feet.

"So..? What did it?" pained grunt "What finally pushed you over the edge?"

She stiffened then her shoulders began shaking it sounded like sobs but quickly morphed into the steady deep chuckle. She seemed to change in some way her darkness receded slightly as she looked back at him.

"Love. Love did this," her eyes were a deep purple for a moment Slade only gazed back at her.

"Now, where were we?" she purred her red eyes aglow the crimson robes flowing with her strides.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra was at their old complex the one before Jump City it was worn down. She cursed angrily as she realized he wasn't here. She snarled angrily "Of course he wouldn't be here! Why the hell would he?" she quickly calmed trying to breath at a normal rate looking at the console she pressed a button curiously it hummed to life filling the room with an electronic buzz. She flipped a switch the news came on. Fire and destruction appeared on the news reports.

Terra didn't see any civilians getting harmed she didn't see destruction nothing mattered because she saw…

She saw _him._ Her eyes pulsed with golden power her teeth clenched rock shook around her.

_This time no one, I mean **no one** will interfere. _

She would have her revenge even if it meant obliterating the Titans herself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 


	7. Evil Without

* * *

Sloth still disguised as "Wintergreen" the old man was hunched over forming flames in his palm and throwing them into stores and parked cars. 

"Uh, okay" Cyborg said a little nonplussed at the sight of an old man reeking havoc.

"This is rather--unorthedox, is it not?" Starfire said

"Just stop him!" Robin rushed forward.

"Titans, go!"

Starfire tried to hit the 'old man' with her star bolts she was thrown to the ground by a flame.

"Star!" Robin cried out catching her before she hit the ground. "Thank--"

"No time" he charged hitting the old man in the face.

His skin peeled and bubbled.

"Was that really necessary, boy?" He reached out a hand and caught his leg. Robin cried out as he was thrown.

Starfire caught him.

"Your welcome" she said cheerily, and if Robin wasn't mistaken, smugly.

She landed behind Robin as he brought out a freeze disk.

"Where's Raven!" Cyborg yelled as he threw a freeze disk of his own (blue of course).

Robin raised an eyebrow at the android.

"Sorry dude, couldn't resist" He scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Since when do you have--" he was distracted by the sound of cracking ice.

The three of them snapped thier heads to the ice block, which, cracked and busted into peices.

He was free again.

His skull began petruding and ribs were becoming visible.

Starfire gathered a green bolt at her hip.

"I believe it is, batter up, that they say!" She said feircly.

Slinging the bolt of energy forward. He took it in the stomach as he was propelled back a good hundred yards into a somewhat crispy car.

Enraged red symbols sketched into his body he raised his fists and the body of the old man began to melt away into a rather unbelivalby large green clawed hand. The skin around the emerging demon ripped and tore bloodlessly like rubber, until a large green creature arose. Black horns petruded all over it's body and red symbols including a red 'S' with two dots in between the curves on it's forehead.

The Titans eyes went wide.

"Look at those symbols--"

"We have seen this before." Starfire stated excitedly. Cyborg stepped forward "Ya, we have" he said seriously realizing the gravity of the situation now.

"We, gotta take this guy down!" he finished.

"Don't have to tell me again." Robin added confidently, though worry was clear on his face.

Starfire looked uneasily at the two, she too was worried, and not ignorant to what this meant.

The creature growled deep within it's throat

Cyborg readied his arm it transformed and hummed as it powered up.

Robin aimed his birderangs and tossed them.

They stuck into the belly of the creature. The creature did not resist and instead fell on it back end and only looked at them.

Starfire stopped forming a ball of green energy.

"What is it doing?"

"I am the great, Belphegor, you are not fit to battle. I have finished here." He glared lazily at the Titans.

Then the ground began to shake Robin rocked on his feet.

"Titans--!" he grunted in surprise as Starfire picked him up into the air.

In a puff of black ooze like smoke Belphegors' body fell apart and scattered into green chip like peices falling into cracks of the breaking street, down into the pits of hell.

The smoke began to clear the sound of scraping footsteps was heard. Underneath a crimson shoe the peices of the demons body were crushed underfoot.

"Worthless creature..." A grating voice hissed.

The Titans began to see familarity in the shape.

A breeze blew and the smoke swiftly cleared, but did not reveal the figure yet.

"Star, put me down" Robin almost whispered.

She obeyed, and Cyborg joined up with them

The three Titans stood in the center of the street not able to ignore the foreboding air.

The streets had cleared. Litter fluttered in the wind the moment dragged on.

Walking out of the smoke, their dear friend appeared in her red cloak.

"Too bad I can't summon him again. I guess I'll have to kill you all myself." She smiled at them.

"Well, not completely by myself.." slightly heavier boots echoed on the pavement as none other than a rather ragged but still intimidating Slade appeared.

Starfire gasped loudly. Robin and Cyborg's eyes went wide.

He stared at them with his lone eye, and said nothing.

A breeze blew across Starfires startled face, Beast Boy and Cyborg could not move. They were all frozen.

"Raven and...Slade?" Starfire said bewildered. What had happened to her friend?

"What have you--" she started but was interrupted by the feirce voice of her leader.

"What have you done, Slade!" Robin pointed an accusing finger at the masked man.

He glanced at the boy wonder. "I have done nothing," he said dully.

Raven smiled evilly and crossed her arms, quite obviously amused.

_She stood in her red robes beside none other than their most hated enemy._

He glanced fleetingly at Raven who nodded vaguely

Slade outstretched his arms, the symbols on his body glowed an fiery red.

Raven outstretched her hand as well throwing the Titans Back with a blast of Red and black fire that joined with Slade's orange angry flames.

Cyborg crashed into a car.

Star barely managed to stop Robin from being crushed by a falling chunk of a buidling knocked lose by the blast.

Raven looked bemused holding out her hand and letting it drop she advanced forward.

"I'm ready, let's kill the--" she started cockily then choked grabbing her throat "NO!" she

protested "Not now, you bitch!"

"You can handle things from here?" she choked at Slade.

He hesitated.

Her eyes glowed

No he would wait.

"Don't kill them, I want that pleasure for myself, understood?" she finished gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yes." he answered obediently

Slade turned around as the red figure disappeared into a black portal.

His eye widened

Robin was already upon him his mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Slade!" he cried out swinging his bo staff feircly. Slade caught his staff in the palm of his hand inches from his face. Robin stared him right in the face and was rewarded with a dull, lifeless glare.

"Don't bother" he deadpanned.

Robin cried out as his staff glowed red and burned his hand.

"This could be fun." Slade quipped advancing on the Titans

* * *

Raven fell through the black portal onto the dusty ground of the abandoned chapel. 

She stood up then she twitched her shoulders swayed and she back tracked holding her head she almost hit a wall but backtracked the other way.

Robed figures appeared from the darkness.

She turned to face her them the believers of Trigon.

She looked at them with wide purple eyes.

The didn't move they only stared out of the darkness of their hoods.

Waiting.

Her knees bent.

Raven fell to the ground in agony grabbing her head her red robes fell around her shaking form.

"Get out!" she cried out in aguish her face changed from desperate to angry

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" a ragged voice cried out.

"Yes, you are!" Raven forced her resisting legs into submission crossing them as she shakily began to chant. A flash of red radiated from her body the crimson symbols seemed to blink like a dying candle.

Wrath was resisting it felt like a red hot poker was being put through her head. She forced her self above the pain and kept chanting. She howled back in pain as wrath began to emerge from her chest.

She cried out. The demon was emerging through her chest.

"I want you gone, Anger! I want you gone forever. I want you to stop taunting me!"

"You keep trying..." she replied cut off as she was forced out until her red counterpart was totally out of her body standing in front of her.

"Well, looks like I'm free. I feel so much lighter." The red version of Raven smiled wickedly her four red eyes shining.

Raven fell onto the palms of her hands.

She choked holding her throat "What have I done?" her white robes encompassed her now.

"You've given up. Well, you might as well. You know alienating me from yourself was your mistake. You gave me power. Free reign I was able to mess with envy and love and all those fun little emotions we have. You're such a fool. You've done exactly what I wanted."

Raven went rigid.

_How could I have been so naive? _

Wrath laughed and glared at her counterpart disdainfully she reached a hand out to grab Raven with black talon. She tossed Raven into a brick wall.

"You're not going—" she stopped she had reached out to stop her, but could not summon any powers. "No!"

Her counterpart laughed "Well, aren't you slow, little Raven? Too bad I can't just kill you, that would mean the end of me, guess you'll have be locked up. Just like you locked me up."

"You can't do this…" Raven said as she was lifted into the air.

"Oh, but I can." she grinned.

Raven couldn't believe this was happening she had never literally thrown part of her self out of her body, at least not in reality, it was too late to realize that trying to rid herself of anger and hate was a mistake. By trying to get rid of her she had made her stronger and lost her power.

"Robin!" She sobbed in her last moments of desperation.

"Robin.." she cried painfully.

"Shut the hell up!" Wrath growled she reached out and grasped her pale neck Raven gasped.

She looked like she wanted to snap it but instead she closed her eyes calming herself.

"Sleep, Raven" Wrath cooed.

She blinked lazily trying to fight it but she couldn't and she slipped into darkness.

"It's over, Raven"

The Titan went limp and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with her evil counterpart.


End file.
